Nodes such as handsets may communicate with a wireless network through access points. The access points and the nodes may communicate with each other over a number of channels. Known techniques manage certain aspects of the communication. As an example, the communication channel may be selected to reduce interference. As another example, the access point may be changed as the node moves through the network. Known techniques for managing the communication between nodes and access points, however, may not be satisfactory in certain situations.